Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electromagnetic device. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to an electromagnetic device and the conductive structure thereof.
Description of Related Art
Electromagnetic device is one of the key components in the electricity system. For example, the electromagnetic device, such as the electric reactor and the transformer, has been widely applied in various electricity systems. However, the electromagnetic device inevitably produces heat energy during operation. In order to make the electromagnetic device work normally without being affected by the heat energy, various heat dissipation techniques are employed.
The heat dissipation technology generally includes the liquid cooling and the air cooling. In the liquid cooling, a liquid cooling plate is positioned on a particular position in the electromagnetic device. The liquid flows through the liquid cooling plate, absorbing and taking away the heat, so as to achieve heat dissipation. In addition to the liquid cooling plate, the accessories, such as the circulation fluid tank, the circulation pump, the heat exchanger and the pipes, are required as well, which increase the cost. Moreover, lots of joints exist in the circulation path of the fluid, and therefore, the fluid may leak and damage the electromagnetic device.
In the air cooling, some insulation pillars are disposed between the magnetic core and the winding, and some insulation pillars are disposed between the layers of the winding, so as to define airflow passages. The cool air flows into the airflow passage, and then, it absorbs heat and flows out of the airflow passage, so as to achieve heat dissipation. However, because the heat dissipation ability of the air cooling is in positive correlation with the contact area where the winding contacts with the airflow, the contact area is determined by the surface area of the winding. As a result, due to the limit of the surface area of the winding, the heat ability of the air cooling is limited, which is difficult to satisfy the requirement of the heat dissipation ability of the high power electromagnetic device.